DxD: One Man Peerage
by Draegonhart
Summary: Takes place during canon. OC, OOC, AU. Mark Andrews is a seemingly normal guy. He thinks of himself as normal, until he saves the beautiful Valiana Lucifer, who is in a weakened state, from a stray devil, and becomes her peerage. Not one piece, but all of them. Why? You'll have to read to find out. OP OC! OC x Fem! Vali x Unwanted Harem. Lemons and limes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! I will not be continuing my previous DxD story, due to the multiple negative comments, which turned me off to writing it. Like this story if you like it, and if you don't, good for you, I couldn't care less. Constructive, not overly mean, criticism is appreciated.**

 **A/N: This story takes place in Japan, but starts out in America.**

The 16 year old Mark Andrews was a fairly average guy, with curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He had decent grades, a few friends, and was on the local track team. He was a nice guy, going out of his way to help others, even if he risked getting hurt. His only notable moment, was when he was in the local newspaper, being commended for saving a family of five from their burning house, sustaining multiple third degree burns, and a deep cut going from above his left eye, across the bridge of his nose, ending about an inch below his right eye, which was given to him by a piece of burning wood falling from the rapidly deteriorating ceiling. The burns healed, but he still had the scar from the wood, although it didn't really bother him. He thought it made him look quite handsome.

Mark was walking home from his school, track practice having recently ended. He had his headphones on, and was blasting 'House of Memories' by Panic! At the Disco, when he heard a shrill scream. That by itself wasn't uncommon in the seedy neighborhood he lived in, but he didn't expect to hear it in a residential neighborhood like the one he was walking through. He looked to the side an saw a sallow man with greasy, shoulder length black hair, standing in an alley and holding a knife to the throat of a stunning woman, easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was about 5'5", with silver hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a torn blue button down, and white jeans.

"Come on, babe. All you need to do is give me some head." The sleazy man croaked, one hand groping her sizable chest.

Mark reached into his pocked, and pulled out his switchblade, which was quite common for someone that lived in his neighborhood to have. He dropped his backpack and rushed towards the rapist and the woman.

"Let her go!" He shouted, not wanting her to accidentally get her throat cut if the man got surprised.

The man turned and glared at Mark with bloodshot eyes.

"Fuck off, kid. You don't know what you're getting into." The man spat at the pathetic human who dared interrupt his fun.

Mark shook his head, saying nothing. The man shoved the woman to the ground, eliciting a squeal from her, and rushed at Mark. The man thrust his knife, but you pick up some street smarts living in the place that Mark did. He slid to the side, slapping the back of the mans hand as well as his wrist to disarm him, and stomped on the inside of the attackers knee.

"You little shit! You actually managed to hurt me!" The man laughed, watching Mark kick his knife away.

The man then flared a pair of bat wings out of his back. Mark gasped and stumbled backwards, but did not run away. Seeing that the man was occupied with flexing, thinking he had scared away his small opponent, Mark took the opportunity to kick the man in the solar plexus, winding the devil and knocking him to the ground. The brave boy then straddled the man and put his switchblade to the devils throat.

Suddenly the woman screamed; "Look out!"

Mark had time to look down, and see the man firing a small red-black orb from one of his fingers, which impacted against Mark's shoulder, and exploded. Mark screamed in pain as he felt his skin slough off, and his muscles liquify. With the last of his strength, he slit the mans throat, then fell to the side, his vision going dark.

 **Vali P.O.V**

Vali watched the small boy, who couldn't have been older than 13, rush her attacker. She had gone to the human world to kill the stray devil Vladimus, but the jarring transition of her first visit to the human world had temporarily robbed her of her power. She had been looking for a place to lay low till her powers came back, when Vladimus had found her, and pulled her into the alley, where the boy had happened upon them. She watched in awe as a human had taken down a full grown devil. All of a sudden, she had seen Vladimus forming a small ball of energy on the point of a finger. She had just yelled her warning, when Vladimus had sent the attack, heavily damaging the boy, then dying as the boy slit the demons throat with the last of his strength, before keeling over, dead. She gasped, and ran over, having recovered just enough power to summon her evil pieces. She was setting a pawn piece on the boys chest, when it glowed, mutated twice, and pulled the other pieces out of her hand, all of which mutated twice as well, and the 15 pieces sunk into his chest. **(A/N: In this story, Vali does not yet have her peerage.)** The boy began rapidly healing, his shoulder growing new muscles and skin, and his heart restarting. The boy gasped and sat up, scrambling away from her.

"What the hell just happened!? I thought I died!" He exclaimed, grabbing at his formerly mutilated shoulder.

Vali sighed. "I can help explain everything. Just give me five minutes."

The boy nodded, and she told him how the supernatural is real, Sacred Gears, who she was, how the Evil Pieces work, why she was in the human world, and why she chose to save him. She also told him about the odd scenario with all of her evil pieces being absorbed by him. Surprisingly, the first thing he did after she finished speaking, was get on his hands and knees, repeatedly apologizing for taking all of her Evil Pieces. She laughed, and told him that the number of pieces used represented the receivers current latent power. She said that given how many pieces he took, he, as a devil, was already as powerful as a High-Class Devil.

 **Mark P.O.V**

Mark gasped in surprise as she told him about how powerful he already was. Suddenly, everything went black, then faded away to show him and Valiana standing on a white floor, with no visible ceiling or walls.

"Where are we?" Mark asked.

Vali was about to reply, when a different voice cut her off.

 **(A/N: I know that Mark will be crazy powerful, but he and Vali will be fighting super strong enemies as well, so it all balances out [Except for one of his Balance Breakers, which is total hax].)**

"Your mindscape." An unbelievably sultry voice said.

Mark looked around. "Where are you?" He asked frantically.

"Here." The voice replied.

A stunningly beautiful woman appeared in front of him. If he had to choose, he would say she was sexier than Vali, but only barely. She had pale skin, long blonde hair, and piercing red eyes, slightly darker than Vali's. She was wearing a sleeveless leather chest piece, that covered her bust, which was about 100 cm, only a little larger than Vali's, and most of her torso, with the exception of her belly. Her arms were clad in fingerless leather gloves, that went up to her shoulders. She had a leather belt on, decorated with small skulls on the sides, and a flowing piece of black cloth covering her genitals. She was wearing fishnet leggings, and black leather boots that cut off mid thigh. She was also wearing a dark grey cloak, with the hood down. In her right hand was a scythe. The bottom was adorned with a golden bauble, and the top had a long silver blade.

 **(A/N: Scroll down to the third picture.)**

"W-who are you?" Mark asked, taking a few steps backward so she was out of his personal space.

"Me? Oh, I'm the Grim Reaper, but you can call me Azraela, or Zeze for short! !" She exclaimed happily. "And I'm one of your Sacred Gears, **[Death's Embrace]**!" She added.

"One of them!?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes! You've also got **[Will of the Four Horsemen]** and **[Gate of Babylon]**!" She said, hugging Mark happily and pulling his face into her cleavage.

"What! No one has had either of those two Sacred Gears in centuries, and I've never even heard of **[Death's Embrace]** , and I know a lot about sacred gears!" Vali exclaimed.

"So, how do all of my Sacred Gears work?" Mark asked, having finally freed himself from his pillowy prison.

"Well, for **[Death's Embrace]** , you can summon my scythe. It is really powerful. You can also eat souls from those you kill with this scythe. Doing that heals you of all injuries, and if you're in perfect health, it will give you an extra life, as well as the strength of the person who's soul you eat. For example, if you eat the soul of a man you killed with this scythe, and they you are killed, all of the power you got from the man will leave you, as well as his soul, but you will be healed of the injuries. For your Balance Breaker, your scythe will effectively one hit kill everyone, and you are temporarily immortal for the duration of the Balance Breaker. For **[Will of the Four Horsemen]** , you are able to summon four weapons, each with an attribute of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. For your Balance Breaker, the weapons turn into the Four Horsemen and their horses, and they will fight for you for five minutes. This ability can be used once a day, but keep in mind, each of the the Four Horsemen are easily as powerful as Shiva, the third most powerful being in the universe. Finally, **[Gate of Babylon]** is kind of like the legends. It contains all of the weapons of Gilgamesh. The Balance Breaker lets you summon up to a hundred of the weapons, as well as make extremely skilled knights to use them." Zeze said, finishing her long winded explanation.

 **(A/N: I made up [Death's Embrace] and [Will of the Four Horsemen. I got [Gate of Babylon] from Type-Moon.)**

"Holy shit!" Mark exclaimed.

"Ya think." Vali said, bonking him over the head.

"Now, I need to get some beauty rest, and you two need to figure out what you are going to do now." Azraela said, waving her hand dismissively. (Not the one with the scythe in it.) Marks vision faded to black, then receded, revealing the alley where he and Vali were crouched.

"Well damn." Was the first thing Mark said.

Vali nodded. "I have to say, I can see why you used all of my Evil Pieces." Vali said with a laugh.

Mark nodded mutely. "Yea, but how are we going to explain all of this to my parents? If I'm going to be a devil, and the main base of operations for the supernatural world is in Japan, and I'm going to need training, and also need to be near you cause I'm your peerage, and right now we're in America, and and my shirt is all bloody, we're going to need an excuse." Mark said in one breath.

"Ok. Calm down. Enough of my powers are back, so I can cast a Glamor Charm on your clothes to make them look better." Vali said, casting the charm, fixing up his clothes.

"Secondly, my grandfather, Rizevim can have your parents transferred to Kuoh for work." Vali said, putting a hand on Mark's shoulder to calm him down.

 **(A/N: In this fanfiction, Rizevim is going to be a good guy, and Vali's father is the bad person, because Rizevim is never portrayed as good, and why not.)**

"Ok. Thanks, Vali." Mark said, pulling Vali in for a hug.

Vali hugged him back, blushing heavily, even more so as she realized she was slowly becoming attracted to her new peerage member. Peerage. Whatever he should be called. Unbeknownst to her, Mark was having thoughts along the same line. 'Oh my God. She actually let me hug her!' Mark thought happily. After a minute of hugging and red faces, Vali finally broke the hug, looking away so as not to let him see her blush. 'Why does he have to be so damn brave and cute?' She thought to herself.

"Alright. Lets go." She said, holding out her hand. Mark took it and she helped him stand, although after he was on his feet, neither of them let go, choosing instead to blush and look away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that this chapter is quite short (damn finals), but the others will be longer. (I hope.) In this fanfic, Vali and Mark will interact with the canon characters, but none of the interactions will be super important, except for those with Issei, which is a given because he is the Red Dragon Emperor, and Vali is the White Dragon Emperor. Yes, Issei will be perverted. And have a harem.**

Mark pulled Vali down the street, towards his house, having recovered his backpack as he and Vali were leaving the alley, the body of the stray devil having been burnt by Vali, who was recovering magic at a much quicker rate now that she has a peerage. (A/N: Having a peerage makes a devil even stronger, the given strength being judged by how many pieces have been used, and by how powerful each piece holder is. For example, a high Satan-Class devil with a full, powerful peerage would be on the same level as a weak, peerageless Super Devil, however devils can be quite strong without a peerage.) Vali and Mark discussed a few ways to convince his parents to move before the work notice, because Vali told her new peerage about the Young Devil Meeting occurring in a few days, which she was to go to, and she wanted her one man peerage with her for it, especially because she had been shamed at the last one for not having a peerage, she would have Mark this year, and would be able to stop the insults during the Youth Rating Games which happened over the course of the weeklong event. She told Mark all of this, and the battle happy Mark declared that they would use mind magic on his parents if they needed to, because there was no way in Hell (not an intentional pun) that he would miss the Youth Rating Games. Vali, not expecting this combative side from her peerage, sighed and rolled her eyes, but agreed none the less. **(A/N: Yes, I know that they can just use a magic circle, but all the young devils will be staying in the underworld with their peerages, and I'm not a very patient person, and I want this story to get moving.)**

As they entered Mark's neighborhood, Vali silently vowed to make sure Mark and his family got a house in a better neighborhood, once they had moved to Japan. Mark, on the other hand, was glaring at anyone who gave Vali a sideways glance, those who did quickly did as he was locally known to love fighting. (Yes. He's a battle maniac, but not as severely as Vali from the anime. He just likes fighting, but doesn't dedicate his entire life to it.) When they reached Mark's house, Vali having already called her grandfather, and the relocation/promotion letter having already been magicked into the mailbox, the duo prepared to use any method possible to quickly get to Kuoh. When they entered the house, Mark having grabbed the letter from the mailbox, Mark introduced Vali as a foreign exchange student from Kuoh, and handed the letter to his father, who read it then told his family the good news. Marks older sister, Sara, who had been giving Vali the stink eye, shrieked for joy and rushed upstairs to start packing. Wondering about her excitement, Mark explained to Vali that Sara was a weaboo. Vali nodded, and Mark walked over to his dad.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yea, slugger?" His dad replied, hugging his son tightly.

"Can we move to Kuoh today or tomorrow?" Mark asked, already expecting the answer.

"Sorry, slugger. We still need to buy a home and everything, as well as pack." Mark's dad said regretfully.

"What?!" Sara shrieked, having been eavesdropping on the conversation between father and son.

"Honey, please calm down." Mark's mother said, shaking her head and facepalming.

Mark sighed and nodded to Vali, who created a magic circle that shot a burst of silver light towards the three non-devil members of the household, putting them to sleep.

"Thanks, Vali." Mark said, Vali nodding and winking at him in response.

"Can you make them think that we have already gotten a house, and have moved, then have your grandfather help set things up? If it's not too much to ask of you, of course." Mark asked, hastily adding the last sentence before Vali answered.

"Of course. That's what I was planning on doing, and no, it's not too much to ask. Just because you're my servant, doesn't mean you can't ask for things." Vali answered Mark, walking over to her peerage and lightly bonking him on the head.

Mark, in response, briefly hugged Vali, thanking her and eliciting a small blush from his King. Vali pulled out her phone and called her grandfather, who told her he had already purchased them a house, and sent a team of devils over to help move all of the family's stuff, insisting, to Mark's great horror, that he would come with them to "meet and and vet" her new peerage member, as he did not yet know that Mark took all of her Evil Pieces, a fact that she intended to keep under wraps, to use to her full advantage. Right after she hung up, two magic circles popped up on the rough carpet floor, one dispensing two dozen devils, who set about packing everything up, the second revealing a tall man with shoulder length silver hair, goatee, and red eyes, who was wearing a grey robe with blood red trimmings, his chest and shoulders clad in ornate grey armor.

"So, you are my granddaughters new peerage member." He said, circling Mark, who was lightly sweating and shaking, using all of his willpower not to run away from the fearsome aura the aforementioned Super Devil was emitting. Suddenly, a cool voice in his mind spoke.

 **"Mark, you are the bearer of Death's Embrace. Do not fear this... devil. Once you have unlocked the full potential of all of your Sacred Gears, he will not be able to hold a candle to your power."** Zeze suddenly spoke up, calming the nervous teen, who stopped shaking, his level of sweating reducing to a few drops rolling down his brow.

"Very good. Not many newly reincarnated devils can stand to be around me without running away or breaking down." Rizevim complimented.

Mark nodded, wisely not trusting his voice to give a verbal answer.

"Grandpa, please stop scaring him. He saved me from Vladimus, when my powers were temporarily shorted out from my first trip to the human world." Vali said.

Rizevim turned to her.

 **"AND WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME OF THIS DEVELOPMENT UNTIL NOW, YOUNG LADY?!"** Rizevim thundered, the house shaking from the power in his voice, a blood red miasma billowing out of him in clouds.

Mark stumbled backwards, his legs feeling like jello, his eyes wider than dinner plates. Upon seeing this Vali dashed over to Mark, crouching down beside him, pulling him to her chest, forcing the newly minted devil's head into her sizable bosom.

"Grandpa! Stop it! You're scaring Mark!" Vali shouted, pulling the trembling young man against her even tighter at these words.

Rizevim instantly calmed down, wincing as he saw the effect of his words upon the floored boy. He bowed his head in apology.

"Please forgive me, Mark. It was not my intention to scare you any longer." He said as Vali helped her peerage to his feet.

"I-it's nothing, sir. If I w-was in your position, I-I would've had the same reaction upon h-hearing about what happened to Vali." Mark stuttered, only able to speak due to being still held by his King.

Rizevim smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, but please, call me Rizevim." The Super Devil said, smiling kindly at Mark, who had gained his respect, which grew upon hearing the boy's words.

"O-of course, Rizevim." Mark said, his stutter starting to recede.

As if waiting for a moment of silence, (which he was) one of the devils walked over to Rizevim.

"We have finished moving all of the families stuff, along with them to their new residence in Kuoh, Lord Lucifer." The devil said, bowing to Rizevim and Vali, before magic-circling away.

Rizevim smiled and summoned a magic circle.

"After you two." He said, gesturing to the duo and the circle.

Vali smiled, and, not releasing her servants hand from hers, led Mark to the circle, which deposited them in Mark's new house. Vali quickly looked around, then laughed after looking out of the window.

"What is so funny?" Mark asked cocking his head to the side in a puppy-like manner, which made Vali want to glomp onto him and never let go.

"Well, grandpa did tell me that your family and you would be living in a nicer neighborhood, but I didn't expect him to buy you guys the house right next to his human home." Vali said, pointing to a large castle-like mansion, with extensive grounds, which included a small forest, a golf course, and an Olympic sized pool. Mark whistled through his teeth.

"Daaaamn! I wonder what our backyard looks like!" Mark said excitedly, looking to Vali for permission to go explore his new home, still looking like a puppy. Vali giggled.

"Go on. I think your room is that way." She said, pointing down a large hallway.

Mark hugged her quickly, then took off, pulling Vali with him. The first room was clearly his parents room, a fact that was affirmed by the two sleeping bodies of his parents. The next was a closet. The one after it was his sisters room, easily identifiable, posters of all of her favorite anime adorning the walls. The room at the very end was Mark's. He walked in, still clutching Vali's hand, who didn't mind in the least, enjoying the fact that Mark wanted to be near her, or so she hoped. (Ah, young love...) His room was as large as the first floor of his old house, with a bed as large as his old room, that was covered in white silk sheets. The walls were painted Forest Green, and the ceiling White. Being the room at the corner of the house, coincidentally (not) the one closest to Rizevim's house, two of the walls had French doors that led onto a large Parisian balcony, that wrapped around the side of the house. It had an ornate set of metal chairs as well as a metal cafe table, with the tabletop and seats of the chairs patterned to look like leaves, set at the corner. Mark threw open the doors, and rushed outside, leaning over the side. The backyard was about an acre, small compared to Rizevim's lawn, but still quite large, about the size of Mark's old block. The grass was golf course green, the tall wrought iron fence mostly hidden by a large grove of trees, and judging by the gap in the middle of the trees, there was a small meadow/clearing.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Mark screeched, trembling with excitement, before bringing his crush in for a hug. (Vali, if it's not obvious already.) Vali smiled and hugged him back, surprised that such a small boy could make her feel so safe when she was held in his small but strong arms.

"I'm so glad I met you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Mark said, his voice slightly muffled by Vali's chest, Mark being the perfect height so that they were at face level.

"Aw... Thanks, Mark. You are also the best thing that has happened to me as well. You saved me from Vladimus, and became my whole peerage." Vali said, blushing, hugging Mark tighter. Mark turned his head to the side so as not to suffocate, and smiled up at Vali, before resting his head against her chest. Neither of them said anything, just standing there, watching the sun slowly rise above the trees. **(A/N: Since it was about 4pm in America, it would be about 7am in Japan.)**

 **Time skip to next day, Kuoh Academy**

Mark stood nervously outside class 2-B, waiting to be called in. (I believe that is the class that Issei is it. It is either that or 3-A.) The day before, after their touching (haha. Get it?) scene, Vali sent Mark's application sheet in, using Sona Sitri to get Mark admitted into Kuoh Academy extra fast. Because she was two years older than Mark, Vali was a 3rd year student, as well as the "Silver Queen of Kuoh", so Mark wouldn't know anyone in his new class.

"Quiet down students. Today we have a new student who will be joining us. You can come in now!" The teaches said, calling Mark.

Mark slid the door and walked in, ignoring the cries of "So small and cute!" and "Die, you bishounen!"

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Mark Andrews. Please take care of me." Mark said nervously, repeating what Vali had told him to do and say the day before, giving a small bow, eliciting a squeal from the girls, and another round of grumbling from the males.

 **(A/N: Like Issei, being a devil/having Sacred Gears gives Mark the ability to speak/read/write virtually any language.)**

"Thank you, Mark. Please find an empty seat." The teacher said, giving Mark a small smile.

Mark nods, and sits down in a free seat in the middle of the classroom. (Haha! I bet you all thought he would get the cliche window seat. Take that, conformity!) He slumped forward, resting his chin on his forearms. Despite being quite poor, (formerly) he was quite a bright boy, in all Honors and AP classes in his old school, so all of this was quite easy for him.

 **Time Skip last class of the day**

Mark was resting peacefully. Well, as peacefully as one could rest with the infamous Perverted Trio glaring at him. He occasionally heard people muttering about the new prince of Kuoh, the "Little Prince of Kuoh". (Fuck you copyrights. I'm not plagiarizing. I said Little Prince OF KUOH!) The door slid open, and girls started gasping and squealing. Mark lazily opened his eyes, to see a tall blonde boy, Kiba, if he remembered correctly, standing in front of his desk.

"Are you Mark Anderson?" Kiba asked.

Mark nodded.

"Mmh. Yea. What do you need?" Mark replied, yawning widely.

"Would you please come with me to the Occult Research Club? You too, Issei." Kiba said.

Mark nodded and stood up, already knowing that Kiba and Issei were devils. He had brief training from Vali, and he was also told that the members of the Occult Research Club were devils. Issei nodded as well, and the three devils walked out of the room, Mark still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. **(A/N: Rias does not yet know that Mark is a devil. He was disguising his demonic aura, but Rias sensed some latent power coming from Mark's Sacred Gears. Some bashing of Rias, because she really pisses me off because she let Issei be killed so she could get a Sacred Gear, and all of her other peerage members were dying and/or quite out of it when she reincarnated them, so I will be bashing her. Not too much though.)**

When they entered the Occult Research Club, the rest of the peerage members were already there, Issei went and took a seat on the couch, causing Koneko to scoot away from him, muttering 'perv' under her breath. Rias, as to be expected, was in the shower. Kiba sat down, and left Mark standing awkwardly by the door.

After a few minutes, Rias emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a thick white towel.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I wasn't aware that you were coming so soon, and I was all sweaty from PE." Rias said.

Mark did his best not to roll his eyes. _"Bull shit. You sent Kiba to get Issei and me. You're just trying to seduce me. It probably would've worked if not for the fact Vali and Zeze are in a whole league of their own, one far above yours."_ Mark thought to himself, not letting his thoughts show on his face, which he schooled into a kind face.

"Oh, no problem. You're fine." Mark said, not letting his eyes drift down from her face even once.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Issei with blood streaming out of his nose, a perverted leer on his face. "God, that white haired girl is right. He is a perv." Mark thought dryly.

"Thanks! So, Mark, do you believe in the supernatural?" Rias asked, sitting down on the large wooden desk, quickly crossing her legs. Even more blood spurted from Issei's nose. Koneko shoved two tissues into Issei's nares, then smacked him on the side of the head, nocking him unconscious. Deciding to have some fun, Mark shook his head.

"Nope. I don't even believe in God." Mark said, taking a small amount of pleasure from seeing all the devils bar Issei wince at his words.

"Yup. I don't believe in Yahweh, Allah, or whatever else he goes by to other Religions." Mark said, seeing how many versions of God would make the devils wince. To his cruel delight, they all seemed to have the same effect.

"Would you believe me if I told you everyone in this room was a devil?" Rias asked, trying to ignore her small headache.

"Nope." Mark said, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms behind his head, a bored look on his face.

Rias smirked, nodded, and everyone flared out their wings. Mark faked a gasp.

"Stay back foul demon! The power of Christ compels you! God bless you all! God, God, God!" Mark screeched, holding his two pointer fingers in front of him in the shape of a cross, before collapsing to the ground, doubled over with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! TH-THEY WERE PRICELESS!" Mark crowed, banging his fists on the ground, stuttering because of his lack of air from laughing so hard. A few seconds later, he managed to get control of himself, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, and stood up.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya'." Mark said, still chuckling.

"I'm aware that the supernatural is real. I am distantly related to a Rat Yokai, but I wasn't sure if you truly new or not, so I decided to play it safe." Mark lied.

Rias nodded, ignoring the glaring members of her peerage, with the exception of the still sleeping Issei. She now had a even more sore head. She reached into a drawer and popped back an Advil, then turned to face Mark.

"So you know about Evil Pieces?" Rias asked, hoping the Advil would kick in soon.

Mark nodded.

"So, would you be interested in joining my peerage?" She asked, a half greedy, half desperate look on her face.

 _"Wait for it... Aaand... Now!"_ Mark though, stepping forward a few feet, not saying anything. (A/N: In this fanfiction, Kings can communicate with their peerage members telepathically, and vice a versa. Mark did the same thing to let Vali know where he was, what was happening, and how he wanted to prank the Gremory peerage. Vali agreed because she and Rias are rivals.)

A second later, the door slammed open, an angry Vali standing in the doorway. She stormed in.

"Just what in the Maou's names are you trying to do to my Queen?" She raged, possessively pulling Mark to her chest, her arms forcing his face into her cleavage, his warm breath heating up her chest, something she enjoyed immensely, as she had found out the prior morning.

"N-nothing! He's not even a devil!" Rias screeched, outraged.

In response, Mark flared out a single pair of wings, shocking everyone but Vali. He had six pairs, just like Vali, as he had found out the day before, but he didn't want anyone asking too many questions.

"Y-you liar!" Rias shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at Mark.

"You can't be! You said His name! Repeatedly!" Rias insisted, as if trying to convince herself none of this was real.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Vali thundered grabbing Mark's chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"Don't worry, I said it a ton last night so as to get rid of the weakness. How else am I supposed to protect you?" Mark asked/said innocently.

"Oh! Mark! You shouldn't have!" Vali insisted, hugging Mark even tighter, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head, her heart melting at his words.

Mark smiled happily, and spun in her grip, so the back of his head was pressed in between her breasts, her arms lowering to wrap around his chest, the pair looking almost like an over possessive mother and her child.

"Oh! Just get out!" Rias shrieked.

"Gladly." Vali replied, Mark and she walking out, closing the door behind them.

 **Time skip to Mark's home**

Vali and Mark were both sitting on Marks bed. Because of the nature of the spell cast on them, Mark's family would be asleep for the next two weeks so when the woke up they would be in a date they though already happened. It also allowed for Mark and Vali to go to the Young Devil Meeting, which was happening in a few hours.

"Mark. Why would you do all of that for me, saying His name so many times that it wouldn't hurt you anymore?" Vali asked her one man peerage.

"I already told you. So I can protect you." Mark said, smiling fondly at her, a look she returned, and laid sideways so he was reclined with his head in her lap.

Vali smiled and ran her fingers through his short curly hair.

"Thank you, Mark. You really are the best peerage a girl could ask for." She said.

Mark smiled and nuzzled into her stomach, his hot breath on her abdomen contrasting with the cool air of the room. Vali laid back on the bed, spinning Mark so her breasts were being used as a pillow for his head, and she wrapped her arms around his chest. Mark smiled quietly, and briefly rested a hand on her thigh, giving it a brief squeeze, before pulling it back to his chest. After laying like that for an hour, just enjoying the silence and each others presences, the King and peerage got up, Vali magic circling in a dress for her, and a box with a suit in it for Mark. Vali handed the box to mark, then, smiling, pressed her lips to the top of his head, then went into the guest bedroom to change. Mark pulled out his knife and opened the box, and pulled out a suit that was enchanted to fit him perfectly. The body was silver-white, with a blood red handkerchief poking out of the breast pocket. The trimmings of the suit were the same blue as **[Divine Dividing]** , and the pants were the same. The shoes were pure white, with soles painted white as well. After getting showering and dressing, and putting on a bow tie the same color as the suit trimmings, and combing his hair into a semblance of order, he walked outside to wait for Vali. A minute later, said Heiress walked out of the guest bedroom, holding her dress to her chest.

"Mark, would you please zip this up for me?" Vali asked, blushing slightly.

Mark nodded, and she turned her back to him, letting him zip up her dress. It was a slim dress, made of the same white-silver material as Mark's suit, that hugged her curves perfectly, letting one see the shape of her body, yet showing only her upper chest and pale white arms. She had lace gloves on, as well as white high heels, and a choker the same color as Mark's bow tie.

"Y-you look quite beautiful." Mark said shyly, blushing and looking at his feet, his hands nervously knotted behind his back.

Vali giggled, and Mark's face drained of all color, thinking he was about to be insulted for being too short for her, even though she was only seven inches taller than his five foot frame. Seeing this, Vali hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger a few seconds longer than necessary, discreetly taking in his masculine scent. He smelled of smoke and a slightly musky smell that reminded her of dried wood. At this, Mark blushed redder than the hair of the Gremory's, and before his nerves could fail him, pressed a quick kiss to her jawline as she was standing back up. Vali blushed, and hugged him briefly, letting him know that he had not acted out of line, then created a magic circle on the floor, one that would lead to the gathering place for the Young Devil Meeting. Before the couple could go, Rizevim circled into the hallway, smiling at the two, who smiled back at him.

"Take care you two. Have fun, kick ass at the rating games, and make sure to use spells to keep from getting pregnant." He reminded the King and her peerage with a teasing smile, before circling away, leaving the red faced duo, standing in the hallway. The two looked at each other, laughed, still heavily blushing, and stepped into the circle.

 **Hi! Thanks for reading! I will try to update more frequently, although I haven't gotten my work schedule worked out. For the unwanted harem, I have a couple ideas, but want reader feedback. Just PM me harem ideas, because I don't know how to set up a poll. Characters from other anime are fine, but if I haven't seen the anime, they will most likely be OOC, but I will try my best.**

 **For sure harem members for Mark: Vali (Obviously), Valerie Tepes, Trihexa 666, Rossweisse**

 **Maybe harem members for Mark: Ophis, Fem! Great Red, Penemue**

 **For sure harem members for Issei: Rias, Akeno, Koneko**

 **Maybe harem members for Issei: Ravel, Xenovia, Irina**

 **As a side note, this is all taking place at around the same time Issei is becoming a devil. He will be one in time for the Young Devil Meeting. Even though this is not a canon event, the Gremory peerage will be at the meeting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonsayianblue: Thanks! I will add Bahamut from the anime Rage of Bahamut, as a main boss monster thing. If you haven't seen it, Bahamut was so powerful it took God and the original Satan to seal him, but they weren't powerful enough to seal him forever. When he started walking up, he nearly destroyed a whole country.**

 **Thank you all for the positive reviews! I have finals, so I might not be able to update the story, but right now my muse is pretty high, so I will hopefully be pumping out the chapters.**

 **Warning: Lemon this chapter! If you think it is too soon, go write your own story. I will keep this first lemon pretty light (I think), for those that will read it.**

As Mark and Vali emerged from the magic circle, they were suddenly overwhelmed (or just whelmed if you like Young Justice) by a sudden influx of color and noise, a sharp contrast from the hallway they had been standing in. **(A/N: Mark did do some experimenting with his Sacred Gears, so when he uses [Will of the Four Horsemen] they will be spiked knuckle wraps instead of the four respective weapons, because he prefers brawling.)** They were standing in front of a large mansion, that was so big it made the White House look like a shed, that easily had a few dozen floors, not counting the likely basements. Vali, having presumably been to that location before, said nothing. Mark, on the other hand, was awestruck.

"H-holy. Shit! This hotel is MASSIVE!" Mark gasped.

"It's not a hotel. It is a house that belongs to the Astaroth Clan." Vali responded calmly.

"O-o-one family's h-h-house?" Mark asked, his jaw slamming painfully to the ground.

"Yes. It's their summer home, now come on. Lets get moving." Vali responded, smiling slightly, grabbing her peerage by his shoulder, pulling him into the house.

"So the Astaroth Clan is hosting this years Young Devil Meeting?" Mark half asked half guessed.

"Yep. One Clan always volunteers each year. This is the third year in a row that the Astaroth Clan has volunteered, I believe. Hosting the Meeting is not just an honor, but a show of power, displaying that the host Clan has a large amount of money they can spend on the Meeting." Vali explained.

Mark nodded sagely.

"Ah. Very wise. Quite interesting." Mark said thoughtfully.

Vali laughed and smack Mark playfully on the arm, enjoying the surprised mutters about her finally having a peerage member after two years, which were coming from other young devils. After walking through the large entrance hall, Mark and Vali emerged in a massive room, the ceiling resting several floors above the floor. The inner part of the room was a few steps lower than the rest of the room, and contained dozens of tables and chairs. Mark went to go down the stairs, but Vali snagged his arm, and lead him over to one of the various moveable stages lining the edges, and pulled him onto it. Mark then noticed that all of the other groups that were entering were also heading over to unoccupied stages.

"What are we doing here?" Mark asked in a low voice.

Vali slid a little closer and put her mouth right beside his ear.

"Well, when everyone arrives, we will all be announcing our names and peerage members. We will then eat and socialize, then tomorrow the Youth Rating Games will begin. The matches will be posted at the end of the night, so we will have some time to prepare." Vali explained, moving away from his ear.

Mark payed attention for the most part, but her hot breath against his ear was sending pleasant chills down his spine.

"Mmkay. When is the Meeting starting?" Mark asked, half relieved she was moving away from his ear, half saddened.

"You'll be able to tell. It will be when the four Maou appear to kick of the event. They will also be judging the Rating Games." Vali said, causing Mark to nod in understanding.

After waiting for about ten more minutes, the last minute stragglers having stopped coming in, and every stage having been filled, a flash of light was emitted from the center of the room, and the four Maou appeared. Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs Lucifer, and Falbium Asmodeus. Sirzechs clapped loudly for attention, but the action was redundant, as the flash of light drew everyone's attention.

"Thank you for your attention, everyone. We are here to announce the start of the Young Devil Meeting!" Sirzechs announced, smiling widely. (A/N: I know that this is probably not how the meeting went in the anime, but I am too lazy to see what happened, so fuck making it correct.)

"Would you mind starting us off, Diodora?" Falbium asked, gesturing to a tall young man with black hair and a gentle smile, causing said man to nod. After seeing that the Meeting was starting, the Maou circled away.

"Of course." He said in a gentle voice, one that matched his smile perfectly.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth, and this is my peerage." He said, gesturing to the women clustered behind him.

Mark, having the attention span of a boy with ADHD, (which he coincidentally had) zoned out, his thoughts going in many different directions. His eyes glazed over, his eyelids half closing. Vali giggled into her hand, waiting to get Mark to pay attention, until Sona, who was a few stages away from them, had finished introducing herself and her peerage. Vali gently squeezed Marks hand, who squeezed her hand back, and flashed her a grateful smile, then took a few steps back, so as not to be too close to her, not wanting to show their budding relationship as a sign of weakness to the others. When the introductions got to Mark and Vali, Mark made sure he was standing extra straight.

"Hello. My name is Valiana Lucifer, and this is my Queen, Mark Anderson." Vali said, gesturing to Mark, who gave a small smile.

Upon seeing Mark, many females squealed and pointed at Mark, the young male sighing and slouching slightly. Vali smirked at this, and patted Marks head, as the attention of everyone went to the next group in line.

After the introductions ended, Mark and Vali sat down with another devil with a small peerage, and grabbed their menus. After a few minutes, a line of waiters filed in, taking orders from all of the young devils. Vali ordered sushi and seaweed salad, and Mark, ever the carnivore, ordered Lobster Bisque with a side of steak. Vali, hearing his order, rolled her eyes and sighed, but said nothing.

After dinner and dessert was finished, the tables and chairs were all magicked to the edge of the room, where the stages used to be, and dance music started playing, the lights dimming, creating a nice ambience. After seeing a few groups of devils step onto the dance floor, Mark turned to Vali, and spoke.

"My King, may I please have this dance." He asked, holding out his hand a sly smile on his face.

Vali blushed, and took Mark's hand. He lead her onto the dance floor, and the couple took their dancing positions, slowly swaying to the music. After a few minutes, Vali rested her forehead on Mark's, who, after becoming a devil had hit an early growth spurt.

"This is fun. We should do this more often." Mark whispered to Vali, who smiled and nodded.

After dancing for thirty more minutes, Mark and Vali joined the stream of devils who were all walking over to the wall opposite the entrance doors, where a large list was posted on the wall. Mark and Vali scanned the wall, finding who they were matched against.

Vali laughed as she read who she was facing. Being her rival, she had done extensive research on Rias' peerage, and new all of their weaknesses. Mark, noticing her laugh, , asked what was so funny. Vali turned to him, lead him out of the crush of people, pardon me, devils, and told him why she was laughing. Mark laughed as well, drawing the ire of Rias and the rest of her peerage, with the exception of, yep, you guessed it, Issei, who was ogling Vali's breasts. Seeing this, Mark defensively stepped in front of Vali, who smiled in thanks, and, taking her by the arm, lead her towards the entrance, where they were told the location of their rooms. The two took an overcrowded elevator up to the 45th floor, where they exited, and walked down to their rooms, which, after opening the doors, were identical, and the same size as Mark's room in Kuoh. There was also a door connecting the two rooms. Before entering her room, Vali kissed Mark on the cheek, then slipped into her room, winking and closing the door. Mark blushed, and touched his cheek, standing outside his room for a few minutes, before stepping inside, and stripping down to his undershorts, then slipping into his emperor-of-the-universe sized bed, closing his eyes and trying to get to sleep.

 **Time skip to 1:00**

Mark woke to the sound of quiet sobbing, and checked his watch, and groaned, seeing it was one in the morning, then stood up to see where the crying was coming from. After listening for a minute, he deduced it was coming from Vali's room. He opened his side of the doors connecting their two rooms together, then after finding Vali's was locked, summoned [Will of the Four Horsemen] Death's scythe, which he had re-shaped into spiked knuckle wraps, and opened Vali's door open by punching the lock, then un-summoned [Will of the Four Horsemen]. He pushed the door open, and cautiously stuck his head inside Vali's room. She was sitting on her bed, legs tucked up to her chest, head between her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. All she was wearing was a simple white bra and panties. Normally, Mark would've had a bloody nose because of this, because come on, which hot-blooded 16 year old male wouldn't? Instead, he ignored this fact, and walked over to Vali, sitting on her bed and pulling her shaking form to his chest. Vali turned, uncurled, and threw her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waits, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Mark, ignoring the fact that two thin pieces of cloth were the only things in between her groin and his, hugged her back, rubbing her back and humming softly. After a while, Vali calmed down enough to sit up and look at him with her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Thank you, Mark." She croaked, smiling weakly.

Mark nodded.

"Of course. What's up?" He asked softly, wiping a few remaining tears from her cheeks

"Nightmare." Vali responded shortly, resting her head against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked, still rubbing her back.

Vali nodded, and started to speak, telling him everything of her childhood, and how her father had treated her. (A/N: I'm fairly sure you all know Vali's past. Just switch the things Rizevim did to Vali with Vali's father, because in this story, Vali's father was the abusive one, not Rizevim.) After telling Mark everything, she pulled back from his chest, eyes wide, waiting for him to yell at her for what her father had made her do as a child. However, instead of yelling at her or leaving, Mark pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly.

"Vali, I'm so sorry, I promise you, that as long as I live, I will never let anything like that happen to you again." Mark whispered to her, as he held her still shaking frame to his.

 **LEMON START**

Vali leaned back, looked at him for a few seconds, tears running down her cheeks, then smashed her lips against his, enjoying the taste of his lips. After a few seconds of surprise, Mark kissed Vali back, letting her take control of the situation, knowing that she needed it. After a minute of kissing, Vali hesitantly ran her tongue against the edges of Mark's lips. Mark, feeling this, opened his mouth to allow access, falling forwards so that Vali was lying on the bed, with his body hanging over hers. Vali slid her hands up to the back of his head, her fingers knotting through his hair, pulling his head closer to hers. She snaked her tongue into Mark's warm mouth, exploring every corner of it. Smiling against her lips, Mark responded, rubbing his tongue against hers, causing her to moan lightly. Pulling back for air, Vali smiled at Mark, a thin string of saliva connecting the couples mouthes. Vali let her hands fall from Mark's neck, and she started unclasping her bra. Mark put a hand over hers.

"Do you really want to to this?" He asked, breathing heavily.

Vali nodded.

"Y-yes! I do. Please, Mark." She responded.

Mark searched her eyes for any signs of doubt, but found none.

"Very well." He said, removing his hand from hers and smiling, then leaning down and kissing her nose lightly.

Vali smiled, and finished unclasping her bra, tossing it onto the floor, freeing her breasts. Mark lowered his head, and took one in his mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from Vali, and grasped the other one with a free hand. He circled his tongue around the areola, licking and suckling the nipple, squeezing and rubbing the other. After a minute of his ministrations, he moved his hot lips to Vali's other nipple. Repeating his actions, then lifting his head back up to kiss Vali, who kissed him back, before pushing him onto his back, sliding of her panties. Mark spun her so her hairless snatch was facing his face. He looked into Vali's trusting eyes, before lowering his head to her lower lips, kissing the perfect pink lips, drawing out a soft gasp from his lover, before slowly dragging the flat part of his tongue over the slit, before lightly flicking his tongue in and out of the opening, tasting her delicious juices, which surprisingly tasted of ice and pine. Vali gasped, grabbing the back of his head, pulling his face closer. Mark smiled, and took her clit in his mouth, licking in nibbling it lightly. Using one hand to plunge his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. After a few minutes, Vali shrieked.

"AHH!!! MARK, I'M CUMMING!!!" Before squirting her delicious juices into his waiting mouth.

Mark smiled, swallowed, and kissed Vali deeply, said female not minding the taste of her juices in the least. After breaking the kiss, Mark stripped off his boxers, throwing them on top of Vali's bra and panties, his ten inch member standing at attention. Vali blushed, and hesitantly took the hot piece of flesh in her hand, stroking it experimentally, rewarded with a light groan from Mark. Vali laid back on the bed, spreading her legs, blushing heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked one more time.

"Yes, damn it! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you." Vali said, slightly angrily.

Mark chuckled and kissed her deeply, letting her thread her tongue into his mouth, before rubbing the head of his cock against the lips of her pussy, before slowly sliding it in, before the head rested against Vali's hymen.

"This will hurt." Mark whispered to Vali, who nodded her face a bit pale.

Both Mark and Vali took deep breaths, Vali screwing up her face, Mark grunting before forcing his dick through Vali's maidenhead. In an attempt to avoid screaming, Vali clamped her mouth down on Mark's shoulder, screaming against the flesh barrier. Mark grunted, but did nothing else, letting Vali get over the pain. After a few minutes, Vali let her head rest on the bed.

"Sorry for biting you. You can start, by the way." Vali apologized softly, before lifting a hand and casting a spell on her womb.

Mark laughed quietly.

"It's fine, love." He said, before trailing licks and kissed down her jawline and neck, till he reached the crook of her neck, which turned out to be a very sensitive spot for her, where he bit down, giving her a hickey, and started thrusting his hips, the pleasure rising in him and Vali, the lovers both grunting loudly.

"MARK!!!" Vali screamed, cumming again, her inner walls tightening around Mark, who came as well.

"VALI!!!" He roared, releasing rope after rope of cum into her womb, before pulling out, and flopping onto the bed beside her, both Vali and Mark breathing heavily.

 **LEMON END**

"Ah fuck, do I love you." Mark murmured, pulling Vali's naked form against him.

Vali turned her head and kissed him. Unlike their other lust filled kisses, this one was filled with love.

"I love you, too." Vali whispered, tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry." Mark said, kissing away the tears.

"I'm not sad. They're tears of happiness, because I have you with me, and I know I always will." Vali said, before kissing Mark again.

Vali slowly sat up, casting a spell to clean out her womb, and another one to clean off Mark and her, removing the sweat and smell of sex from their skins, as well as the room, then magicked their clothes onto their bodies, before lying back down. Mark pulled her against him, their bodies molding together perfectly, and threw the disheveled sheets over them, Vali pillowing one of his arms between her breasts.

Right before he drifted off to sleep, Mark heard Vali whisper; "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Vali." He whispered back, before he let sleep overtake him.

 **This was my first time writing a lemon, so please tell me what you think of it, and whether I should write another one in this fanfiction, or not.**

 **For sure harem members for Mark: Vali (Obviously), Valerie Tepes, Trihexa 666, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kunou, Fem! Great Red**

 **Maybe harem members for Mark: Ophis, Penemue**

 **For sure harem members for Issei: Rias, Akeno, Koneko**

 **Maybe harem members for Issei: Ravel, Xenovia, Irina**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Rest assured, I am not giving up on this story. I had finals, and had to go to a wedding. (Not mine, don't worry.) And I got a job, but it will not be full time. I will try to update as much as I can, but it will be infrequent. I am considering doing a Naruto fanfic, but I don't yet have a plot, so don't hold your breaths. Thanks for reading! In relation to the lemon, I probably won't be doing another one for at least a dozen more chapters. For Vali and Mark, it was an emotional spur of the moment thing.**

Mark yawned and cracked his neck and back. He looked over at the naked Vali, who was drooling slightly as she slept against arm. Mark chuckled quietly, and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up, beautiful. We've got our Rating Game today." He said, lightly shaking her, forcing his eyes away from her enticing breasts, which were jiggling with each shake.

Vali grunted and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She leaned forward and gave Mark a heavy kiss.

"Mmph." She said eloquently.

Mark laughed and slid out of her bed, pulling on his boxers, and tossing her the white bra and panties she had discarded the previous night. Vali blushed, and got dressed. Mark smiled and walked into his room, pointedly ignoring the hole in the door. He opened his door and grabbed a box that had been deposited there the night of the party, which, as he was told, would have a "Team Uniform" for him an Vali for the Rating Game. After tearing open the package, he pulled out a padded leather jumpsuit, with extra padding everywhere except the joints. It was surprisingly light. The main suit was white, with the extra padding being the same blue as the gem on the **[Divine Dividing]**. Mark didn't really like the design, but he pulled it on anyway. In the box he also found a pair of white boots, which attached to the legs of the suit. On the left breast of his suit, was a red Queen chess piece. After zipping the jumpsuit up, he walked into Vali's room. Her suit was the same as his, but had a red King on the left breast. Upon seeing Vali, Mark made a show of looking her up and down and licking her lips. Vali laughed and lightly slugged him on the shoulder, then lightly kissed him on the cheek. Mark smirked, and opened the door to her room, and the duo walked out, Mark closing and locking the door behind them.

After arriving in the room from the previous night, they, well, just Mark, were stunned by the changes. the stages had been removed, and had been replaced with bleachers, all of which were facing the center of the room, the lowered part of the room was filled with magical screens, showing an empty arena from multiple different angles. The layout of the arena was quite simple, as the battleground would differ for each fight. Currently is was a large plane of dirt, with a few sparse patches of grass puffing up here and there. Vali lead Mark towards a set of doors that was slightly smaller than the ones they had just walked through. Standing by it were two attendants/guards, who were both opening the doors for the young devils, as well as keeping anyone else out, a purpose Vali and Mark found out when an older devil approached, leading a sallow young devil by the hand, attempting to ask Vali to accept him into her peerage. The two guards, after closing the doors behind Vali and Mark, dealt with the two troublesome devils, roughly pushing them away. After walking down a long hallway, Mark and Vali reach a room that has tiered platforms overlooking a massive magic screen, once again showing the barren plane of dirt from multiple angles, as well as a map that presumably will show where each person is. Each of the balconies have a team name on them. In most of them are many Peerages, each battle suit, all of them being identical, showing the colors of the King of the King's House. Vali and Mark find their balcony, and walk up the stairs. After walking in, they see it has a large snack bar and mini fridge, as well as plush seats at the edge, of the balcony, a small table being set beside each chair for snacks and drinks. Mark raises an eyebrow and immediately grabs a plate, loading on pre-made Nutella-Strawbery crepes. He grabs some silverware and some tonic water, then sits down in one of the seats, which, upon further inspection has a Queen chess piece embroidered on it. Whilst Mark is getting food, Vali is glaring at Rias and her Peerage, where they are seated a few balconies away. Their battle suits are dark red, with the padding being blood red, and their chest pieces being white. Mark, briefly looking up from stuffing his face, sees the Team Rias Gremory battle uniforms. He grumbles something about them having a better color scheme, then goes back to eating. **(A/N: On Google Images search up Leather Battle Suit and you will see it. It is basically Wolverines suit.)** Rias and the rest of her Peerage glare back, but upon closer inspection it appears that Issei is staring at Vali's chest.

"Just ignore them." Mark says after swallowing.

Vali shrugs, then walks over and slumps in her chair beside Mark, but not before she loads up some breakfast as well. Post food consumption, Vali and Mark chat, waiting for the matches to start. About 45 minutes later, their wish is granted, and the first two groups magic-circle to the arena, which is now a large jungle, the two bases being Mayan style temples. After a 30 minute planning period, the fight starts. Mark quickly grows bored and falls asleep, much to the annoyance of Vali, who grumbles and rolls her eyes, they resumes taking notes on the teams and their fighting styles and strategies, as well as the abilities of the Peerage members.

A few hours later, Vali "lightly" socked Mark in the arm, who woke up, gave her an indignant look, then stepped into Vali's magic circle. When they arrive, they see that Kuoh Academy is the battle ground. They are stationed in the principals office, and Team Rias Gremory is obviously in the ORC club room.

"Hell yea. I've always wanted to mess this place up." Mark smirks, cracking his knuckles loudly.

Vali smirks and lays out a plan. It basically entails Mark leading everyone but Rias on a wild goos chase, while leading them into a disruption barrier that Vali will put up, so that their communication devices will not work with others outside of the barrier - so Rias couldn't call for help - and take them out if he can. While he is doing this, Vali will take out Rias. Mark agrees to do this, not having enough experience with his Sacred Gears to be able to participate in more complex plans. Fortunately for him, he has the promotion ability of a Pawn, the speed of a Knight, the strength and endurance of a Rook, the magic power of a Bishop, and the overall boost of a Queen. Vali walks over to him and loops her arms around his neck, giving his a brief but passionate kiss 'for luck' as she says. A minute later, the match starts.

 **"Hello. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and I will be proctoring this Match. This is a sudden death match, with the match being given to whoever doesn't loose their King. Your match starts now. Good luck."** Grayfia says.

Mark immediately springs into action, vaulting through the window, knowing the glass won't harm him. Vali, on the other hand, calmly opens the door, and walks to the roof, then starts to make the barrier.

 **Mark P.O.V**

Mark rushes through the abandoned halls of Kuoh Academy, **[Will of the Four Horsemen]** activated, **[Death]** and **[War]** each in the form of spiked knuckle wraps, one with a black miasma trailing behind the spikes, the other with an aura of red around the spikes, with a massive amount of Killing Intent **(A/N: KI from now on.)** emanating from it, an aura of fear and despair coming from the black miasma, although Mark is willing the auras back so as not to scare his opponents, for now, at least. Mark rounds a corner and emerges into the gym, where all of Rias' Peerage stands, none of them looking remotely concerned about having to face Mark. Their mistake. Mark tears one of the two gym doors off its hinges and throws it like a frisbee towards the cluster of Gremory servants. All of them dodge, even Issei, who is nearly beheaded, before being pulled out of the way by Kiba. Mark laughs derisively.

"Hahahaha! This will be easy. Issei, you couldn't even dodge a door going 50mph. Devil my ass, and Kiba, you call that fast? Ha. My cousin Tom could run faster than you, and he's in a wheelchair! And Koneko! Are you really so weak that you can't even catch a door? And Akeno, you too, not even being able to deflect the door with magic! Pathetic! Vali could easily wipe all of you out without my help. Hell, why are you all even in Rias' Peerage? Are you all just pity cases?" Mark asks, purposely trying to rile them up.

It works. The whole Gremory Peerage yells in outrage and charges Mark. The young 'Queen' laughs and spins on his heel, but not before throwing the other door at the group. All of them dodge again, but this time Koneko tries to grab it, but Issei pulls her out of the way, that the door could hurt her. Koneko glares at him, but they all keep running, Mark hurling small objects and insults at them.

"Stop running, you coward!" Issei yells, powering up his Sacred Gear.

 **[Boost]**

Mark flips him a bird, and keeps running. After a minute of ceaseless taunting and running, the group passes through the unseen barrier that Vali put up. Mark smirks and turns around. The angered group of young devils all run at him, although Akeno stays a few feet back and starts summoning her lightning. In a blast of unseen speed, Mark darts around the group, so that his back is to the barrier.

"Hehe. I've got you all now." He says, releasing the KI and Fear Aura.

Immediately effects are seen. A red-black cloud of mist billows up around Mark, his form becoming more shadowed, his ice blue eyes glowing slightly. Issei and the others stumble backwards, Issei loosing his breakfast, having not faced KI like this before. The others feel their stomachs heaving, but don't loose their breakfast.

"What is this?" Kiba thinks out loud.

"My Sacred Gear, **[Aura of Terror]**." Mark says, coming up with a name off the top of his head.

"I presume it projects an aura of, well, Terror, that is being emitted from those knuckle wraps." Akeno states, the most unaffected out of all the Peerage members.

"Something like that." Mark states, before jumping into the air, spinning once, before giving Akeno a thundering punch with [War].

Akeno, not expecting this, has no time to get her defenses up, and is send shooting into the ground.

"AKENO!" Issei yelled, rushing over to her, worried for her breasts.

 **(A/N: Yes, I know that Akeno is tougher than that, but he is a whole peerage, and has an insanely OP Sacred Gear, as well as the element of surprise on his side.)**

 **[Rias Gremory, Queen Retired]**

Mark, seeing this, tucks into a ball, knowing he will need to take Issei out fast. A few feet above Issei's head, Mark throws out a leg. Issei looks up in horror, just in time for Mark to land a devastating Spinning-Axe-Kick to his face. Issei snaps backwards, disappearing just like Akeno.

 **[Rias Gremory, Pawn Retired]**

Kiba and Koneko stare at Mark in horror. He had taken out half the Peerage in less than 30 seconds. Mark lands and looks up at them smirking. Kiba and Koneko shake themselves out of their daze. Kiba makes two swords. Replenish Calm, a sword that absorbs wind and uses, and Fire Sword, a sword made of fire. Koneko simply sinks into her fighting stance. Kiba takes the initiative, swinging his Flame Sword, shooting a burst of fire at Mark. He then swings Replenish Calm, the wave of wind making the fire even larger.

"Hmm. Not bad. You're actually using your pea-sized brain. Kudos." Mark says, jumping out of the way of the fire, already aware that Koneko charged at him, following right behind the fireball, hoping to catch him unawares.

What she failed to realize, was the fact that Mark could use his ears, and he heard her push off the ground fairly loudly, her feet cracking the ground they were standing on. Mark waited for her to get closer, then crouched and spun, taking Koneko's feet out from under her. After doing this, Mark sprung into the air, flipping, then delivering a shattering Axe-Kick to her solar plexus.

 **[Rias Gremory, Rook Retired]**

Kiba glared at Mark, who lunged at him. Kiba crossed his swords in front of him in the shape of an X. Mark, undeterred, sent a haymaker towards the center of the X, causing both swords to shatter from the power behind the punch. Mark followed through with the punch, jumping into the air. He used the momentum from the punch to twirl him around, making a full rotation before he landed on the tip of his right foot, still spinning, shooting out his left leg, his foot cracking against Kiba's jaw.

 **[Rias Gremory, Knight Retired]**

 **Vali P.O.V**

After making the barrier for Mark, Vali walked down the stars, and out of the school building, quickly making her way towards the ORC club room. She briefly glimpses Rias' Peerage all rushing towards the gym. Issei gives her chest a glance, before Koneko grabs him by the arm and drags him with her. Vali sighs and rolls her eyes. Damn perverts. She thinks to herself, blushing lightly as she thinks of her, activities, with Mark the night before, not regretting it in the slightest.

She soon reaches the ORC building, and spots Rias standing on top of it, a smug look on her face.

"Haha, you pathetic bitch. There's no way your cute little Queen can stand up to the might of my whole peerage." Rias scoffs.

Vali merely giggles.

"Just you wait." She says with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll humor you, but don't come crying to me when my Peerage destroys your Queen." Rias says, charging up a ball of Destruction the size of her body, hoping to end the battle as soon as she can.

Vali raises an eyebrow and summons her [Divine Dividing, and creates a small magic circle on each of her hands. Rias throws the ball of Destruction at Vali, forgetting about said silver haired devils Sacred Gear.

 **[Divide x10]**

The large ball of Destruction rapidly shrinks to the size of a golf ball, which is promptly batted away, courtesy of one of the magic circles of Vali's hands. Vali hurls the other one at Rias like a frisbee. Rias barely dodges, and it hits a tree, causing a large explosion. When the blast dies down, nothing is left of the tree.

 **[Rias Gremory, Queen Retired]**

 **[Rias Gremory, Pawn Retired]**

"What? How?" Rias shrieks, hurling multiple balls of Destruction at Vali, who easily dodges them.

Vali giggles again.

"What did I tell you?" She asks rhetorically, tossing a few more magic circles at Rias.

 **[Rias Gremory, Rook Retired]**

And a few seconds later;

 **[Rias Gremory, Knight Retired]**

"H-how?!" Rias shrieked.

Her Peerage had been taken out in less than a minute, and by a new devil!

"I told you so." Vali said from behind Rias, having taken the opportunity to move behind her rival during her distraction.

Rias spun around, but it was too late. Vali, a small magic circle on her finger, flicked Rias on the forehead, causing the red-head to fall asleep and off the roof of the ORC building.

 **[Rias Gremory Retired]**

 **[Team Vali wins by total knockout]**

Vali saw a magic circle appear under her, and she was transported back to her booth.

 **No P.O.V**

When Mark and Vali reappeared, they were met with wide eyed stares. While most of the other matches had been fairly close, this match had been a slaughter. Neither Vali nor Mark had received a single scratch. The silence was broken when two teams were transported to a large forest.

 **Time skip to end of day.**

After the last match had ended, Mark and Vali left for their rooms to get changed for the feast. As soon as they entered their rooms, Vali walked into Mark's room. She had watched Mark's fight during a brief intermission, and she was very proud of her Peerage. Mark looked up at her.

"You need something, Vali?" He asked, smiling at her.

Vali said nothing, opting instead to throw her arms around Mark's neck and kiss him rather passionately. Mark was surprised at first, then he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a minute of tongue dueling, Vali pulled back.

"Nice job. I viewed your fight during the intermission." Vali said breathlessly.

"Thanks, love." Mark said, kissing her forehead.

Vali smiled contently and rested her head against Mark's chest.

"So I guess we're dating now?" Mark asked hesitantly after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Of course." Vali said softly, before reluctantly pulling back, before kissing Mark, then heading to her room to get changed.

Mark smiled and stripped his battle suit off, then opened a package on his bed, pulling out a suit that was identical to the one he had worn the night before, except it had a red Queen of the breast pocket, as well as a vertical white line on the red handkerchief in his breast pocket. Vali walked into his room wearing the same thing as she had previously, but with a red King over her left breast, with a vertical red line under it. Mark wolf whistled, and held out his arm. Vali took it, and the pair walked into the dining hall, where the viewing stands and screen had been replaced with a dining room. The pair walked over to the board on the wall, and quickly found their next match.

"Shit." Vali whispered.

 **For sure harem members for Mark: Vali (Obviously), Valerie Tepes, Trihexa 666, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kunou, Fem! Great Red**

 **Maybe harem members for Mark: Ophis, Penemue**

 **For sure harem members for Issei: Rias, Akeno, Koneko**

 **Maybe harem members for Issei: Ravel, Xenovia, Irina**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will (should hopefully) be longer, and published sooner. (Bet.)**


End file.
